Christmas Sheep
by Celeste Belle
Summary: A six-year old Fred and George celebrate Christmas with their family. Mischief ensues.


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Based on this quote from my twin upon discovering an awesome fleecy bathrobe: "You got me a sheep for Christmas!?"

Christmas Sheep

An excited six-year-old Fred bounced up and down on the bed, trying to wake his twin, George. "George! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Groggily opening his eyes, George blinked at his excited brother, and then looked at the window. "It's still dark, Fred…" he mumbled as he tried to snuggle back into the warm blankets.

But Fred would have none of it. "Up, George!" he squealed, bouncing on his twin.

"Mmkay." George mumbled, sitting up. "Why are you so excited?" he asked in his adorable child's voice.

"'Cause! I asked for a sheep for Christmas! Don't you 'member?"

"Yeah. I 'member. But Mum said you couldn't have a sheep. She said it'd be too much…too much…"

"'Spons'bility." Fred finished for his brother. "I know that. But I just know I got a sheep. I can _**feel**_it," He said seriously as he placed a tiny, freckled hand over his heart "In here."

"Oh." George said, awed. If his brother could feel it, then he **must** have gotten a sheep.

"Let's go wake Mum and Dad!" Fred said as he bounced out of bed and into the hall. Following his brother at a much slower pace, George yawned. He was sure no one would be asleep for much longer, so he just followed along as his brother tiptoed into their parents' room.

Several hours later, when the family had opened presents and finished their Christmas lunch, George looked around and noticed Fred was missing. Twin instinct kicked in, and he followed it up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once there, he found Fred sitting on their bed, crying.

Gasping, he rushed to his brother. "Fred, what's wrong? Tell me." He said, sitting next to him and putting his tiny arms around him.

"I didn't get a sheep." Fred all but sobbed. "I really wanted a sheep, George."

Frowning because he had also been sure Fred had gotten a sheep, he asked, "Do you have any presents left? Maybe you did get a sheep and you just don't know it yet."

His tears stopping at his twin's logic, Fred frowned. "I don't think so. Just that one from Aunt Muriel…" he trailed off, as both boys shuddered, thinking of the lady downstairs, talking to their father.

"Well, let's see." George said, climbing off the bed, getting ready to open the very flat, box-shaped present.

"No! Wait, I want to do it!" Fred shrieked, hastily climbing off the bed

Grinning at his brother, George closed his eyes. Concentrating, he chanted in his head. _Give Fred a sheep. _

Suddenly, Fred shouted! "George! Look! It's Rupert!"

George opened his eyes, unaware that his magic had turned a fleecy robe into a very much alive sheep, and gaped at the white, fluffy sheep that his brother had so dubbed Rupert.

"Cool!" They chorused as they proceeded to lead the sheep downstairs and out the door.

As they passed through the living room, they were oblivious to the shocked stares of their family. Passing Auntie Muriel, they leaned up to kiss her on her cheeks, too ecstatic to grimace.

"Thanks Aunt Muriel!" Fred said "You got me a sheep for Christmas! It was just what I wanted. Come on Rupert."

Leaving their family to try to sort out what had happened, and eventually come to the conclusion that the twins' magic was beginning to surface more than it had in the past random events, the two boys took Rupert out into the yard, where they began to play.

Watching them through the window, Molly sighed. She knew Fred and George would take care of a sheep, she just hadn't had the money to get one for them. She smiled as she watched Fred's tear-stained face dry, and his face turn red from the wind. She would give them a few more minutes to play before she called them back inside where it was warm. She knew George had changed the sheep with magic, because she had seen the present from Aunt Muriel before it had been wrapped. One day, she would tell the boys. But not today. She would keep silent for as long as they believed in Christmas magic.


End file.
